


I'm your boyfriend now...

by RDRouffach



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, overall rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDRouffach/pseuds/RDRouffach
Summary: A sketch dump of what Freddy probably had in mind before trying to kill Nancy. Maybe.





	I'm your boyfriend now...




End file.
